The invention relates to shower stalls or similar at least partially enclosed compartments, and more particularly to improvements in partitions or walls which can be used in such compartments. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in partitions or walls of the type wherein a door member is movable with reference to and is supported by a fixed wall member and wherein the door member and/or the wall member normally consists of or comprises light transmitting material.
A shower stall with a partition wherein a mobile door member is supported by a fixedly mounted wall member is disclosed in commonly owned German Auslegeschrift No. 25 23 314. The wall member is provided with a guide rail and the door member is reciprocable along the guide rail. The guide rail can be mounted with a view to compensate for eventual manufacturing tolerances, and the wall member and/or the door member can constitute a glass pane without a frame so as to facilitate cleaning and to reduce the initial cost. The just discussed partition exhibits the drawback that the door member cannot be swung or pivoted between its open and closed positions. A swingable door member is preferred when the partition is to be provided with a relatively large door opening, i.e., when the width of the opening should exceed the width of the fixed wall member which supports the door member. Presently known partitions which are intended for use in shower stalls and have pivotable doors cannot compensate for eventual manufacturing and/or assembly tolerances. This creates problems when the door member is held in the closed position because large quantities of water are likely to escape from the shower stall when the latter is in actual use.